gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fangy
Fangy Is a character that first appeared in Throwback Throwdown. Appearance Unlike in the Gumbapedia Fanon wikia, Fangy has a HUGE difference here than there. Fangy Still looks like a normal dog, but he, like many others, becace withered, and more like a cyborg. First off, his right ear is gone completely, and there are wires sticking out of it. His eyes are also gone, and they never are seen so far. Like most of the characters here, he has multiple rips, and tears in his body. (Especially on the right side of his body.) He is always in a sloutched position, and he is all dusty. For some strange reason, he is now wearing a top hat, and a tie. The cause for this is unknown. (Probably to make him look cool. lol.) However, in The Disease, he has his original look. In the Trailer,and his teaser, he seems to have bloody teeth, (This is hard to see in the trailer, but easier in the Teaser.) and a few red stains all over him. Personality In the Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia, Fangy had a clumsy, happy, and silly personality. He was very nice, and would never hurt a fly. Here, however, he changes ALOT! He, like the other characters, is evil. He isn't shown moving much, and he doesn't talk too much. However, most of the time when he is seen, he is shown making a radio like sound, shown here: http://images.wikia.com/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/3/34/Elec_garble.ogg However, inThe Disease, he has his original personality. History Season 1 Throwback Throwdown Fangy first appeared in Throwback Throwdonw. After Gumball saves the Cymbio, he takes them home, but on top of a rock, Fangy's shadow is shown, making his infamous radio sound. This was Fangy's only appearance in season 1. Season 2 The Mystery of Fangy Fangy made his Second appearance, and first major role in The Mystery of Fangy. He kidnaps the kids, and he bites someone one. The way he was defeated is unknown yet. The Disease Fangy made his third appearance in The Disease. However, for some strange reason, he wasn't in his withered form, but instead, he was in his original form. He only made a cameo sitting on a bench in the park. The Enemy Fangy made his latest appearance in The Enemy. He returned to being his withered form. He played another important role in the series. He made a quick radio sound that when sped up, it actually makes it clear. Episode Appearances Season 1 Throwback Throwdown Season 2 The Mystery of Fangy The Disease Theories Fangy will bite a member of the Cymbio: A common theory is that Fangy will actually bite one of the Cymbio members. Agent Confirmed this might be true, but it's unknown who Fangy will bite. The most common theory is that he will bite Gumball, or maybe even Mabel. The evidence for this is that in the teaser, if you look VERY closely, you might see blood, but something that doesn't approve this is that blood will probably not be used. Another piece of evidence is in the Behind it All animation, Sullvan is shown biting Gumball. This was scrapped, which means it didn't happen in the Final Fight saga, but Sullvan is shown with Fangy-like teeth. Which could hint that Fangy might bite someone. Gallery Fangy Is Watching.png Gumball Final Fantasy Lilly and Fangy.png|The only time Fangy doesn't have sharp teeth. (Drawn by GumballFangirl123.) Fangy Head Attack.png|Fangy's Attack/Jumpscare Valentines day.png|In valentine's day Gumball Final Fantasy season 2.png|Fangy, along with Sullvan, and Hot Dog. (Another picture made by GumballFangirl123.) The mystery of fangy poster.png Trivia *Fangy seemingly is shown to be the first character to have blood on him. *Fangy seems to be based of Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Mangle from the same game. *Ironically, Fangy makes the same sound as him/her. * Fangy might be the first character to injure (Maybe even kill.) someone seriously. * Agent Stated in an interview that he though that Fangy was the creepiest character he made so far. * Despite the fact that Fangy is withered, It's unknown how he became that way, as for Dr. Budar didn't control his mind, thus, making him the only character who is withered, but not from being controlled by Budar. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs